The Lust the in all of Us
by Lady Katsaya
Summary: Wade loves Peter, to the point of pain but when an odd attack leaves both of them with new responsibilities and a budding relationship he's worried that he may have made a huge mistake. Peter hid his wings, his heart and his identity and in one night, it was all ripped from him. All he can do now is move forward, hopefully with Wade by his side.


Wade jerked awake, the alpha blinking groggily. Something had set off a warning in his head, so sudden even the boxes were still unresponsive. Sitting up, he narrowed his sea blue eyes, casting his gaze around the room. But nothing seemed amiss. Frowning, he scratched his scabbing head, standing so explore the rest of his safe house. Flicking the light on, he made his way out, shuddering as the cool night air lapped over his naked body. The house proved to be empty but there was a tingle at the back of his skull, the feeling of being watched. Stretching dramatically, he casually made his way over to his couch, sitting with his leg spread wide. Scratching his nuts, he turned the TV on, flicking through some channels before landing on a bad porn parody of himself and Spider-Man.

[Woah, bad plot but Spiderbabes ass~]

{ **Not as good as the real one but still great spank bank material** }

Wade grunted in agreement, his length twitching to life slowly. He finally relented to touching himself as the hot flesh tapped his thigh, his calloused and scarred hand rubbing over the base. He gave a soft hiss, biting his lip as he tugged on the heated rod, tugging back his foreskin a bit. A bead of precum bubbled on his tip, the Merc groaning softly.

The image on the flat screen switched to a scene where he knotted the smaller hero, the actor moaning falsely but it only helped to fuel his imagination. The boxes cooed their agreement, Wade too far gone to realize he was hearing a breathing pattern that wasn't his own.

His body reacted too late, thick webs binding him to the couch, gun held uselessly at his side. He grunted, trying to get free as a familiar voice purred in his ear, distorted and slightly more feminine than he was used to.

"Mmm, Wade you naughty boy, looks like you've been caught red handed~"

"Spidey? What's going on?! Why are you here?"

A pink gloved hand stroked over his muscular chest, the Merc craning his neck to look at the hero. His eyes widened as Spider-Man stepped around the couch to finally face him, jaw dropping.

The Omega looked… very different. His suit was bright pink, showing much more skin than ever before. Thigh high heels framed plump thighs, leading his eyes up to the tiny pink thong Peter wore. 'So he's a C-Omega…' He thought, licking his lips at the plush looking mounds hidden under the pink fabric. His eyes swept upwards, the top covering his chest and up, the gloves covering his hands. His mask had been fixed to leave his mouth open, plush lips quirked in an amused smile. Long, fluffy brown hair cascaded down his back.

Wade also noticed that Peter's body had changed as well, the swimmers body now a lithe, feminine figure. Wide hips, juicy thighs, slender core and DAT **ASS** , HOO BOY! Wade felt his brain short circuit just a bit, his cock squirting out a thick glob of precum. He could feel his fangs throb, wings twitching from the confines of his back, wanting to burst free to present to the sultry Omega looking down at him.

Peter smiled, long tongue licking over his lips before Wade realized something. "Spidey… babe. What's with the get up? Can't say I don't love it because _fuck, I just want to bend you over right here and knot you till you're full_ but something is weird. Like Micheal Jackson in an orphanage weird. And that voice..!"

Webbing closed over his mouth, the hero rubbing a gloved hand over his thighs. "Don't you like it, Wade? He said you would, that you'd give me you knot~ I need it Wade, please…" He moaned, slick beginning to drip down his thighs. Wade's eyes narrowed, the smell of a very fertile Omega in heat filling the room. Peter's wings were fluttering against his back excitedly, his fingers entering his mouth as he panted. Something was very wrong, Peter had never shown Wade his wings and now he could see why. The feathers were clear, pearl like. His wings were small and underformed from being bound to his back for so long. The feathers were damaged and clumped together, Wade desperately wanting to groom the smaller boy. To him they looked _beautiful._

The boxes yelled, pulling him from his thoughts as Peter straddled his lap, rubbing against him in wanton need. His fangs dig into the supple flesh of his lip as Wade's thick shaft rubbed against his lips. Wade felt his mind beginning to shut down, but he had to fight his instincts. He didn't want it this way, Peter being controlled by something he had never seen and in heat. He wanted Peter to be willing, to want him himself. Working his hand behind him, Wade felt around for his cellphone, grabbing it as he began to give muffled grunts.

Peter looked down at him, looking into his eyes before unwebbing his mouth. Wade coughed a bit, grinning at him. "Spidey-babe, you're driving me nuts here. Look, Alpha wants to fuck you really, _really_ badly but I can't do it all tied up like this, Baby Boy. Don't you want me to claim you while I stuff you with my knot? Just let me go and we can do the nasty someplace much nicer." He was talking loudly, Fury listening closely on the other line. "Your not acting like yourself today, Peter. Let Alpha up and I'll give you what you want, okay?"

Peter whined, looking down at him. He seemed conflicted before pulling the web off. In an instant, Wade had the boy pinned, using a piece of fabric from his floor to tie him up. Peter gave an outraged cry, trying to use his super strength to get free. "Fury, hurry the fuck up and get over here! I can't hold him for long!" Wade grunted, cursing. "Ow, you bit me, you kinky little shit!" Peter tried to get up, wings flapping in terror as he tried to work his way free.

"We're on the way, Deadpool. Just a few minutes." Fury said, hanging up. The last thing Wade saw that night was a furious Spider-Man being drug from his apartment as he pulled on some clothes. "Wade! You were s-supposed to be my Alpha! WADE!" Deadpool tried to block out the hurt in his voice, sighing as Fury clapped him on his back between his wings. "We'll figure out what's going on. I promise."

"You better. I want my Baby Boy back."


End file.
